


The Bagel Fic

by ArtsyAuthor



Category: Bagel, H2O Delirious - Fandom, VanossGaming, Youtubers
Genre: H2O Delirious - Freeform, H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, Other, Vanossgaming - Freeform, bagel - Freeform, bagel fic, chair fic, cherry fic, hat fic, skin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAuthor/pseuds/ArtsyAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H2OVanoss/Bagel smut</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>If there was a "fucked up fanfiction" category, this would be in it.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>'As he shut the door and locked it behind him, something caught his eye in the kitchen. </p>
<p>The toaster. </p>
<p>Now, usually Evan liked to fuck his bagels raw. They fit a little snug around his length, but it felt amazing. Yet, today he was craving the scratch of the goodness as he fucked into it hard, moaning and getting pre-cum all onto the doughy bread.</p>
<p>He set his keys down and tore open the package, grabbing one, ripping it apart and gently sticking it into the toaster. </p>
<p>And now, we play the waiting game.'</p>
<p>Warnings: Sexual acts, gore, and rape. Please do not read if you are sensitive to any of these topics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bagel Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested: in no way do I actually think up these fucked up fics.  
> Well, some of them I do, but that's not the point.  
> And I guess I sort of just got the request of Bagel smut, wanted to add Delirious in, and it turned into this. I don't even fucking know, I didn't even know my brain had this level of fucked up shit in it. This is like the new chair fic or something (maybe not that fucked up, but still).  
> Also: This will be rather short, unless I can think up more to it. 
> 
> This is really too much for my asexual self to handle. Oh dear.
> 
> Ship: H2OBanoss? H2OVagel...?  
> Pairing: Vanossgaming/H2O Delirious/Bagel  
> Genre: Smut

Evan looked down at his phone as a message popped up from one of his friends. 

12:45 AM  
Tyler:  
Get to the airport, dumbass. You're gonna be late to pick Mini and I up. 

12:45 AM  
Evan:  
I'll be there soon. I've got a few things to do. 

Rather, he had a few things to fuck. He had the bag of delights in his hand as he entered his apartment on the second floor. It was a rather shitty complex altogether, but the walls were thick and he could yell at his computer while playing games all day if he wanted to. In other words, it was worth the occasional talks of people breaking in, suspicious neighbors, and the creepy old guy that liked to stare at the kids who went to the park across the street. 

Okay, it wasn't worth it, but it was really all Evan and his boyfriend could afford right now. 

As he shut the door and locked it behind him, something caught his eye in the kitchen. 

The toaster. 

Now, usually Evan liked to fuck his bagels raw. They fit a little snug around his length, but it felt amazing. Yet, today he was craving the scratch of the goodness as he fucked into it hard, moaning and getting pre-cum all onto the doughy bread.

He set his keys down and tore open the package, grabbing one, ripping it apart and gently sticking it into the toaster. 

And now, we play the waiting game. 

Evan unbuckled his pants and threw them to the side. Then followed his boxers and shirt. 

As he stood there stark naked in his kitchen, he heard the door unlock. Panic surged through Evan at the intrusion of his nudity and odd fetish. 

Alas, it was only Jonathan, who smirked as he set his keys down and checked out his boyfriend's nude body. 

"Is it time again, my pet?" 

"Yes, master."

The bagel popped up, and Jonathan gave it a glance before ordering that Evan bend over.

"We're doing this in the kitchen? Isn't that unsanitary and-"

"I'm going to fuck you so hard on this countertop you won't be able to walk for a week. Now, I told you to bend over like the little slut you are." 

Evan obeyed this time, keeping his mouth shut while Jon walked as slow as he could possibly muster over to the toaster, gingerly take the hot bagel out, and walk back to Evan at the same pace. Evan tried not to complain, or else Jonathan wouldn't bother to help him with anything involving his desires.

Once Jon made it back over to his lover, he slapped his nude ass painfully hard, and bent down to give Evan a kiss on the nose. 

"You know the safe word?" He asked softly, his earlier self seemingly gone. It was just an act, after all. In reality, Jonathan was the gentlest soul Evan had ever encountered.

"Hoodini." Is all Evan needed to say before he was lifted up and flipped roughly onto his back, his legs spread and his ass exposed to the world. He waited impatiently as Jon took his sweet time breaking apart a piece of the bagel, and writhed around in discomfort when Jon pressed in two of his fingers into his ass, scissoring him, before shoving pieces of bagel in one by one until his ass was seemingly completely filled with the hard, crusty bread. Jonathan wasted no time afterwards, the lust getting the best of him as he without warning, protection, or lubrication, slammed his dick into his boyfriend's tight asshole. Evan fought off tears as Jon didn't wait to allow him to adjust, pounding at once in and out, in and out. Evan was in agony, but didn't allow himself to use the safe word just yet as Jonathan's dick pushed all the hard bread into the far depths of his anus. Jonathan smacked Evan's ass hard as he pounded into him, doing it over and over again. Soon, his right butt cheek was bright red and raw. Jon repeated the action on the opposite side, and then proceeded to reach down onto Evan neck and bite down as hard as he could, sucking and licking along the way. This action earned a half moan half scream from Evan, who could now feel the blood trickling down his back and dripping down onto the ground. 

"Hoodini." Evan whimpered in between moans and pants. Jonathan ignored him, too far gone in the lust to process anything his lover said. Evan's eyes widened, and tried again more urgently this time.

"Jon, hoodini." Once again, he ignored him and continued to pound as hard as he could into Evan's ass. Evan could feel himself getting close, but he was scared. Jon had never acted this way before, and they had been together for over six years now. They trusted each other completely with the safe words that him and Jon used for one another, and would always stop when the other wanted to. 

"Jonathan! Stop! I want to st-" Jon shoved a bagel down Evan's throat and pinned his arms down. You would think from how buff Evan is, that he would be able to push Jonathan off, put alas, Jon was stronger. This didn't stop Evan from writhing his still free legs around in an attempt to escape. In response to this, Jon swiftly stopped, reached behind him, and revealed the kitchen knife he had set on the counter. At once, Evan stopped moving, his eyes fixated on the knife. He shook his head quickly, tears spilling over his cheeks, looking back and forth between the knife and the monster that he had called his boyfriend only a few moments before. Jon clucked his tongue disapprovingly, and smiled maniacally.

 

"Now, Evan, you wouldn't want that pretty little sensitive neck of yours to be painted red, do you?" He traced Evan's jawline with the sharp edge, drawing blood, which Jon bent down and licked up seductively.

 

"Now, you're going to be a good little slut and let me fuck you until I say so, okay, sweetheart?" He used the pet name so casually, as if he were still Evan's loving boyfriend, rather than the monster he was turning out to be. Evan only whimpered in response as Jonathan began thrusting again, picking up speed. Immense pain soon turned into extreme pleasure as the bagel pushed deep inside of him along with Jon's thick cock. Evan reluctantly let slip a tiny mewl of a moan, that Jon thought was hot as hell. 

"You like that, you little whore?" Jon said through his teeth, slamming in and out of Evan's still tight ass. Evan only whimpered in return, which sent Jon over the edge. 

Jonathan let out an empowering moan as he came, screaming out in a loud voice, "Here comes the cream cheese!"

He came in Evan, and then continued to ride out his orgasm as he reached down and began stroking Evan's erection. In no time, Evan let out a loud moan as he came, getting cum all over the kitchen floor. Jonathan collapsed on top of Evan, panting. He still held the kitchen knife in his left hand, and he was still inside of Evan. 

All Evan could really focus on was the knife in his now ex-boyfriend's hand. 

He was desperately trying not to fall asleep, due to the fact that he was tired as all hell, and Jon had a fucking knife. He didn't want to fall asleep and never wake up all due to him lacking the energy to stay awake and keep a close eye on Jon. Although, at the same time, he just wanted to lay there and forget it ever happened. 

Jonathan had other plans. 

He quickly pulled out of Evan, still keeping him pinned down. He grinned maniacally down at Evan, and then spoke. 

"You look beautiful, all helpless like that. Although, I can make you even prettier. Get up." His voice sounded firm, and Evan really didn't want to piss him off with a weapon in his hand. He shakily got up and almost stumbled down to the ground again as Jon pushed him hard in the direction of the bedroom. He caught himself and gradually made his way into 'their' bedroom, Jon following close behind. Jon smirked and flicked his eyes over to the bed, silently ordering Evan onto it. Evan didn't understand, he really couldn't read Jon's mind, and his eyes were sort of preoccupied with the sharp object at Jon's side. 

"Get the fuck on the bed and lay down on your back, legs spread and held up over your head." He  instructed, while Evan obeyed quietly. As soon as done as he was told, he was approached with a blindfold and some rope. Jonathan bound his hands and his legs together, and then placed the blindfold over his eyes. Something was then forced into his mouth- a gag. 

//

Jon giggled a bit, excited for what he was about to do, what it was however, Evan really didn't know. He heard footsteps as he left the room, and when the footsteps returned, something cold, wet, metallic, and slightly familiar could be felt near his ass. He recognized the knife immediately, but it took a moment to realize what else was near his ass. 

His and Jonathan's combined "cream cheese". 

 

His eyes widened, and he would've tried to ask a question, if not for the gag and a certain sharp object beginning to go up his ass and tearing apart his insides on the way. 

He screamed, and thrashed around, but the sounds he made were muffled, and his movements were limited due to the ropes. 

Blood began running down his leg as he cried out in agony, and began to pass out. This very well may be his last day on Earth if Jon keeps this sort of thing up, he realized. The knife slowly slid out of his ass, and then slammed back in again, over and over until all that was left of Evan's asshole was bits of flesh and blood. Evan was, and had been for a while, passed out due to the pain of it all. 

Jon then slid the knife out and slammed his erect cock back into what was left of Evan's ass, fucking it mercilessly, until cum mixed with blood and bits of flesh. He then licked the knife, not a care in the world that the sharp object had the remains of feces on the blade.

He chuckled and lifted the knife once more, drawing patterns on Evan's chest, legs, and arms and watching as blood surfaced on the skin. Contemplating what he should do next, he grew to realize he was exhausted. Being a psychopath was hard, you know?

So, he pulled out of Evan and almost drunkenly watched as the remains of the bagel he had previously forced down Evan's ass, slowly slid out along with bits of flesh and blood. He then passed out right then and there, too tired to worry about the mess he had made and how hard it was going to be to get the blood stains off of the tile and carpet.

 

1:54 PM  
Tyler:  
Where the fuck are you? Mini and I have been waiting for an hour now.

 

2:00 PM  
Tyler:  
I guess we'll see you when we get there. We're taking a taxi instead. We'll be there in around fifteen minutes.

 

And then as the clock hit 2:20, there was a knock at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> (Insert kappa here) 
> 
> NOTE: If you would like me to write a fucked up fanfiction for YOUR fandom, I will do it, and I'll be traumatized by it just like everyone else. I'm sure I can come up with something for your fandom.
> 
> WARNING: 
> 
> DO. NOT.  
> I REPEAT- DO. NOT.  
> Go to Evan and Delirious with this. Do not harass them about this. Do not bring it up. Anything- or I will delete this fic. And I will personally hunt you down and we'll sort it out between the two of us, because even the mention of H2OVanoss makes Evan and Jonathan uncomfortable. I don't want to see that, and for it to be my fault. So please, for the love of God, just refrain from doing that shit.  
> Thanks.  
> Glad we had this talk. 
> 
> -Artsy


End file.
